


Awaken

by wei_wei_wei



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute Kids, Electrocution, Fluff, Gen, I took a scene from Made in Abyss and made it with drv3 kids, Robots, You don't need to have seen Made in Abyss to read this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_wei_wei/pseuds/wei_wei_wei
Summary: After being rescued by what appears to be a robot-boy, a young Miu takes him to her lab...





	Awaken

"Is it working yet?"

"No, connect that part."

"Got it, try it stronger this time, Himiko.”

"Wait, did he just move?"

"Seriously?"

...

_...Is somebody there?_

"Nope, no response. Give it a try."

_People are... talking?_

"Yeah turn the dial to 2."

"Got it."

_Whatever... I'll sleep a little more..._

"Lemme press it this time, please!"

"Alright you go, everyone step back now!"

"Why is it at 20, Miu?”

"Huh?"

Lightning blasted through the boy. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Red-hot fire burned through his sinuses, fingers and toes before coming to an abrupt standstill right in the centre of his being- not that he would notice in the blinding white of pure electricity. Steam and smoke equally arose out of his body, restarting all systems and orchestrating a whirring life which stemmed from deep inside.

"AAAh, aah..." He felt like he was melting from the inside-out. But then the chilled air registered and the pain of all-too sudden life dulled until it was unnoticeable. Light filtered through dark, lightly watering eyes to take the shape of four blurry figures before him.

"He's awake!" The... children? Facing him seemed weirdly happy, wide eyed in wonder. Bright smiles graced their faces- a stark change to what the robot boy was currently, suddenly Feeling.

It took a number of coughs before his throat entertained the thought of clearing up. The smell of smoke was overwhelming, almost like somebody had set alight rubber, and the boy only had little time to wonder what had even occurred when the children's flow of conversation started up again.

Wh... Dark eyes widened to take in the lively scene before him.

"See! I told you electricity would work!" A girl with pinwheel bow exclaimed excitedly.

The twin tailed girl next to her gave her a wry smile, "Oh? And who fed him coal before trying that?"

Distantly he realised the taste of dirt in his mouth wasn't just his imagination, when again his thoughts were interrupted by a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl taking up his vision.

"Hey! Robot boy! Can you understand me?! You saved me, remember! How did you even beat that guy from that distance? Oh but tell me your name first! And where did you come from?"

_What's going on?_

“Miu…” A small witch-hatted girl who seemed mature for her age mumbled, "Don't overwhelm him with questions."

But this ‘Miu’ payed the youngest girl no mind, chattering away without a second thought, all hand expressions to match.

“Yeah, I'm the genius inventor Miu! You were the one who dissolved that guy and totally fuckin killed him, right?"

"..." The robot boy looked at the four children in total and utter confusion.

The twin tailed girl looked pensive as she glanced at the others, "Maybe he doesn't understand our language?"

Pinwheel bow clapped. "Ah, I know! Let's try fingerspelling! Let's see... c-a-n y-o-u u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d..."

_Where am I...?_

The robot gazed at all four faces, and finally at the girl asking all the strange questions. And tested his voice.

"...Uh, sorry to answer a question with a question, but..."

"He spoke! So cute!"

"I want you to listen..."

"What is it, ask anything!"

"...Where is this place?"

_And to begin with, who am I?_

"This!" Miu stepped back into what seemed more and more like a dungeon, for torturing. "Is my lab!"


End file.
